Naaru
Naaru are a major race featured in the Warcraft series. They are a dimension-traveling race of sentient energy beings, with a deep affinity for the Holy Light of Creation that empowers the paladins of Azeroth. The naaru blessed the draenei with this power in an effort to help them in their struggle. They are bent on stopping the Burning Legion. History When Sargeras and the Burning Legion came to the world of Argus and began corrupting the eredar race, Velen, an eredar leader, prayed for help. The naaru appeared, offering to take Velen and any other like-minded eredar to safety. Velen and his faction accepted and began to call themselves draenei ("Exiled Ones"). The draenei hastily escaped Argus aboard the dimensional ship Genedar provided for them by the naaru. During the draenei's journey, the enigmatic naaru race blessed them with Light-given knowledge and power. The naaru explained that there were other forces in the cosmos that would stand against the Burning Legion. One day the naaru would forge them into a single unstoppable army of the Light. Deeply affected by the naaru's words, the draenei vowed to honor the Light and uphold the naaru's altruistic ideals. Due to the interests of the Legion, and later certain Azerothians in Outland, the naaru moved Tempest Keep to Outland for a more direct observation. The Keep was stormed by the blood elves led by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, but the sin'dorei found only the naaru M'uru within the ship as the rest of the naaru went into the shattered land. In Sunwell Plateau, Velen describes M'uru's essence as "bathed by the light of Creation — just as it was at the Dawn". This may indicate M'uru (and other naaru) were born at the dawn of creation. Appearance Naaru appear to be composed of shards of light that may freely move around a central "heart." Naaru are believed to be immortal. If their physical form is damaged, it may bleed their energy causing them to enter a "diminished" or "darkened" state in which they are weakened and produce void energies. Their energy may take up to one thousand years to regenerate. It should be noted that some darkened naaru still appear to harbor altruistic intentions, however, their weakened state may be exploited for nefarious purposes, such as creating void minions and raising the undead. It is unknown if this cycle occurs naturally without an external catalyst. Examples of darkened naaru are D'ore, M'uru, K'ure, and K'ara. Twice, darkened naaru have also been shown to transform into void gods; though in both occasions this was only when their light was forcibly drained by an outside party, so it may not be natural. A naaru's darkened state is apparently different than death. Naaru may leave a "spark" when they die, as in the case of M'uru. It is unknown whether or not the naaru have separate genders. K'ure, A'dal, and M'uru have all been described using the pronoun "he", and K'ara is referred to as female. However, the pronoun "it" has also been used. It is possible that the naaru are genderless, given that "gender" only exists in races that engage in sexual reproduction, and it is thought that the Naaru were "born" at the dawn of creation. Culture Technology he dimensional fortress Tempest Keep, as well as the Draenei dimensional ship/city the Exodar, are examples of naaru technology. It appears that the naaru have advanced knowledge of magic and access to otherworldly materials and reagents that have not been seen in Azeroth. Tempest Keep looks much sleeker than most buildings seen on Azeroth; however the texture slightly resembles that of "Wizard" architecture. The only factual knowledge we have is that Tempest Keep has "automated" defenses, the ability to fly and the ability to teleport itself and anything in it. Trivia & Notes Lore * Naaru are capable of attacking their enemies. They do this by spinning around. * When a naaru dies, they come to a halt and a few minutes later, disappear into thin air. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races